Optimismo
by Bec-de-Lievre
Summary: Una escena perdida del capítulo The Deadly Years.


**—Disclaimer**

Star Trek: The Original Series [1966-1969] no es de mi propiedad. Todos los derechos son de Paramount Pictures.

 **—Nota de autor**

Nunca pude ver con normalidad este capítulo. En inglés y en español, siempre me pareció que la escena entre McCoy y Spock en la enfermería era bastante sugestiva. Así que espero que esta miniescena que se ubica entre lo que ocurre en la enfermería y el encuentro entre el comodoro Stocker y Spock sirva no sólo para esclarecer mi interpretación del episodio, sino para que se diviertan reimaginando el sentido de las palabras de McCoy hacia el final del episodio.

* * *

 **OPTIMISMO**

* * *

—Esto es un horno.

El Primer Oficial abrió los ojos y halló al doctor McCoy justo delante de él. El terrestre cargaba un edredón dorado que llevó hasta la cama con paso achacoso.

—Espero que no sea alérgico a la lana —carraspeó y volvió hacia el vulcaniano para tenderle el antebrazo.

Spock se cogió de él para levantarse del tatami y se dejó guiar por el doctor de regreso a su cama donde éste le quitó las botas y lo arropó lo mejor posible con el grueso edredón.

—No lo escuché entrar, doctor —dijo—. Meditaba para evadir la sensación de frío.

—¿Y ha servido para algo? —McCoy se recostó a un lado de él.

—No de mucho —admitió—. Mis facultades están muy disminuidas ahora mismo, apenas puedo mantener la concentración.

Y esa debía ser razón de que la frustración, la impotencia y una variedad inusual de emociones fueran obvias en el rostro del vulcaniano, pensó Leonard. Tristeza.

Pero no era para menos.

En el Enterprise y en el laboratorio había una carrera por establecer una cura para los efectos que la radiación que ellos y otros miembros más de la partida de desembarque habían absorbido en Gamma Hydra IV. La doctora Wallace hacía lo que podía por hallar respuestas —bueno, eso decía ella, Leonard la veía sinceramente más ocupada con las canas de Jim—, pero no cabía duda de que al Primer Oficial estaba sabiéndole muy mal el no ser de mucha más ayuda para detener lo que Leonard ya había empezado en aceptar como inevitable.

Que morirían.

Que esas podían ser sus últimas horas.

McCoy recostó la mejilla en la cabeza grisácea del Primer Oficial.

—¿Sabe, señor Spock? Esta nunca fue mi idea de compartir una cama con usted —soltó el médico de pronto y apretó fuertemente los ojos, trataba de sonar gracioso al mismo tiempo que buscaba superar su propia reserva para hablar con total franqueza de ese tema en particular—. ¿La lana está bien, entonces?

—La lana está bien —Spock le aseguró, pero no reculó en su curiosidad—. ¿Le importaría ahondar más en sus declaraciones?

—Ah. Sólo son tonterías en las que pienso regularmente cuando lo visito a sus habitaciones.

Y qué tonterías, Leonard meneó la cabeza. Sólo en él volviendo tarde, muy noche, a sus habitaciones, adolorido, destrozado, pero feliz, inmensamente feliz.

—Obviamente —añadió, porque no podía permitir que el vulcaniano se olvidara de que él era esencialmente un tipo romántico—, también he tenido otras ideas. Al parecer la única y la más improbable que se diera debido a nuestras diferencias como especies, es la que ha acabado por suceder.

—¿Cuál era?

—Esto —se rió, amargamente—. Envejecer juntos.

—Doctor.

—¿Sí?

—¿Le importaría? —súbitamente lleno de energía Spock echó a un lado el edredón y se sentó, Leonard cayó sobre las almohadas detrás de él, pero consiguió sentarse de nuevo—. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer, doctor.

El médico estaba hecho un buen entendedor y supo que el vulcaniano no tenía ganas de seguir escuchándolo y que, de hecho, prefería pasar de esa conversación.

—No podemos permitir que las dificultades nos distraigan del destino deseado.

El lugar seguro, pensó Leonard cuando lo escuchó hablarle del Enterprise.

Pero no.

Se refería a ellos. A ellos. No a la maldita nave.

Lo entendió mejor cuando Spock le cogió ambas manos para decirle:

—Hallaremos una cura.

—¿Hallaremos? —Leonard repitió. «Spock, por favor», tuvo ganas de decirle, «ni siquiera eres médico», pero en lugar de eso se encontró como un pobre diablo, un tonto, asintiendo. Incapaz de contradecirlo, incapaz de ser el bastardo pesimista de siempre—. Vale, vale. De acuerdo, sí. Hallaremos una cura. Llamaré a Chekov para que vaya a la enfermería a que le practique otra serie de pruebas.

Leonard besó los puños de Spock.

—¿Algo más, querido?

—Quiero que me hables de las ideas que tienes cuando me visitas en mis habitaciones. Más tarde, por supuesto —aclaró el vulcaniano mientras se colocaba las botas de vuelta—, cuando acaben nuestros turnos y hayamos solucionado esto.

—Bueno —Leonard se rió, indudablemente excitado por la idea. Una pequeña punzada en la entrepierna, ¿qué más podía ser si no felicidad?—. Eso será mejor que te lo muestre a que te lo cuente, ¿no te parece?

Spock asintió.

—Es innegable que una demostración práctica siempre será preferible —y marchó hacia la puerta.

Spock parecía muy seguro de que todo saldría bien y Leonard quiso creerle que así sería, que no echó de menos un beso y se sintió optimista.

—Hasta luego —fue todo lo que dijo cuando lo vio salir.

Porque sobrevivirían.


End file.
